All I Want for Christmas is You
by notsosimplybrittany
Summary: Human Transformers. OpXBee...CONTAINS YAOI!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ "Alex" is Bumblebee and "Eric" is Optimus Prime, just so you know ._ _I wrote this for "taintedtamer" for Christmas :D _

"Brr," Alex shivered slightly from the sudden burst of cold air as he exited yet another store. 

He had been out in town for about two hours now searching for a Christmas gift for Eric. Christmas was tomorrow and he had yet to find anything.

"Ugh, how hard is it to find a gift for somebody?!" Alex complained to himself.

He gazed into the windows of stores as he passed. They were all selling the same old things. He wanted something special for Alex.

"Maybe I'll just bake him a cake…he **does** have quite a sweet tooth," Alex thought as he passed a bakery.

The he saw it...a small hole-in-the wall shop. In the window was an elf costume for sale. It wasn't just any elf costume, though. It was a _'sexy'_ elf costume.

Alex grinned as an idea popped into his head. Not only did Eric have a sweet tooth, but he also had a thing for playing dress up. Alex hurried into the little shop.

**CHRISTMAS DAY**

Alex had been awake since early morning preparing everything for Eric's gift. So far, the cake had turn out perfectly. It was shaped as a Christmas tree with pink icing. He hurriedly put the costume on that he had bought before scurrying back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on the cake before Eric woke up.

"I hope Eric likes this," Alex said worriedly to himself as he turned the corner to enter the kitchen.

He stopped abruptly when he saw Eric standing at the counter near the cake. He was staring down at it with a grin, mussing his bed hair.

"E-Eric, you're awake so early?" Alex asked, coming into the kitchen.

Eric's head shot up at the sound of Alex's voice.

He ignored the question and replaced it with his own, "Did you make this?"

Alex blushed and nodded. He was suddenly overcome with shyness. It seemed that he was always shy around Eric.

Eric's face was lightened by a wide smile, "Is it for me?"

Alex grinned and once again nodded. He couldn't seem to find his voice.

Eric quickly closed the gap between the two of them. His grin seemed to grow with each step closer. His eyes seemed to devour Alex's appearance as he walked. Eric took the younger boys chin in his hand and raised it so that they were face to face.

Eric leaned down to whisper in Alex's ear, "You know, as sexy as that outfit is _**on**_ you, I think I would prefer it off, right now." 

The sound of Eric's husky voice echoed in Alex's ear causing him to blush.

"B-but it's still morning!" Alex hesitated to protest.

Eric ignored his protests and continued, "And that cake would taste **so** much better _off of you_."

Alex's face was now about as red as it could get. But he couldn't protest. After all, it **was** Eric's Christmas present.

He raised himself on tiptoes to wrap his arms around Eric's neck and whisper, "Whatever you wish, Merry Christmas!"

Eric wasted no time in pinning his younger lover against the counter to kiss him roughly. One of his hands was placed delicately on the small of the younger boys back while the other pressed his head firmly forward, deepening the kiss.

Alex readily accepted this roughness. He let his fingers twirl the blue tinged hair of his older lover as the kiss continued. After a while they parted, their breaths coming in short gasps.

Eric smirked down at Alex, "I just woke up and I'm _**ravenous**_." 

Alex grinned. He knew exactly what Eric wanted. Pulling away from the older man, he teasingly strutted over to the cake that sat ready to be eaten.

He dipped a finger into the icing and raised it to his lips. With a grin and a quick glance at Eric, he began seductively licking it off of his finger, making sure to give a soft moan every once in a while. His eyes shot open when his hand was roughly grabbed by someone and token into their mouth. Alex grinned to find it was Eric.

Eric looked up from the finger he was hungrily sucking and smirked, "You are such a tease, did you know that? Well, I'll just have to teach you a lesson as I eat my breakfast."

"Ah!" Alex gasped as he was picked up and roughly lay down on the counter.

"How about we skip straight to dessert?" Eric smirked, picking up the spatula that Alex had been using to spread the icing.

Eric lifted the skimpy elf dress off of Alex and tossed it nonchalantly onto the floor behind him. He then went on to take the spatula covered with icing and spread it over the younger boys chest. Alex shivered as the cool icing touched his skin. Finally, Eric finished and laid the spatula aside. He smirked before lowering his head to his ready-to-eat dessert.

"Hah, Eric!" Alex gasped as he felt the older mans tongue sliding over his skin.

Eric moved his tongue expertly over the skin, licking up the icing as he went.

"Ah, it looks like you're enjoying this," Eric said indicating Alex's erect nipples.

Before Alex could respond, his breath was taken away by Eric capturing one of his nipples into his warm mouth. Alex clenched the side of the counter as Eric nibbled and sucked on his nipple as if it really was dessert. 

Alex suddenly had an idea. He reached his hand down to Eric's pants. He could feel the growing erection through the fabric.

Eric looked down grinning. Alex sat up, taking the spatula in hand and hopping off of the counter. He smiled up at his older lover before kneeling down to undo his pants. As the pants fell away bringing the boxers with them, Eric's erection hung freely. Alex took the large shaft into his hands and quickly spread the remaining icing on it. 

He tossed the spatula aside before lowering his mouth to the icing coated erection. Slowly, he began licking the tip, swirling his tongue around and sucking it gently. He grinned when he heard Eric moan. Eric's hand was now on the back of his head, encouraging him to continue. Alex obliged, taking more of Eric into his mouth, licking the icing off as he went. He felt Eric's hand grasp his hair as he released his salty load into Alex's mouth.

"Eep!" Alex was lifted off of the floor and set on the counter once more. 

Eric quickly removed the stockings and underwear on Alex that kept him from his prize, "We're not done yet."

Alex pulled Eric's head close to his own so he could whisper breathily, "I want you inside of me...right...now."

Alex released Eric, leaning back and spreading his legs invitingly. Eric grinned greedily, pulling Alex's ass further towards the edge of the counter. With his erection in one hand and his other on the counter, he swiftly entered Alex, the pre-cum and left over icing making it an easy entrance.

A moan escaped Alex's lips as Eric began thrusting. He wrapped his arms and legs around Eric, pulling himself closer allowing Eric further entrance. Eric wrapped an arm around his younger mates' waist while using the other to stroke Alex's lonely erection.

"Faster!" Alex whispered into Eric's ear, his breath ragged.

Eric gladly obeyed his strokes matching his thrusts. His hands traveled along Alex's shaft downwards, massaging his throbbing sac.

"Eric I'm cuming!" Alex breathed resting his head on Eric's shoulder.

"Cum when you need to, I'm about to cum too," Eric replied, stroking faster.

Alex moaned loudly as he released his seed, covering Eric's hand. He clutched tighter to Eric when he felt Eric cum shortly after inside of him. Eric pulled out slowly, cum leaking out of Alex as he did.

Eric pulled Alex into a deep kiss before asking, "How did you think up this _**brilliant**_ Christmas present?"

Alex blushed, "Well I couldn't figure out what to get you. Then I saw this outfit-"

He was cut off by Eric's lips on his, "All I wanted for Christmas is you. **BUT** _now_ I want you to wear that outfit for the rest of the day, also."

Alex blushed and laughed, happy that he had pleased his lover.

**THE END**


End file.
